Love In Fear: Sequal
by Mr. Iwantyourbody Muraki
Summary: Dr. Cox's form of revenge for Keith knowing about our relationship you ask? CoxJD I own nothing, duh.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 2 – Chapter 1**

Dr. Cox's form of revenge for Keith knowing about our relationship you ask? After one night I had to call out of work sick for three days in a row because I couldn't move.

The first day, while trying to reach my cell phone on the nightstand I fell off the bed and because I couldn't get up I stupidly called Dr. Cox to come help me. It took him an hour and forty-three minutes to get here, and then he stood in the door and laughed at me for another half-hour.

Apparently during the three days I was out, Dr. Cox stole Keith from Elliot and made him experience hell. I don't think Keith will be opening his mouth anytime soon.

* * *

"You OK, dude?"

"Huh?" I turn to see Turk looking at me worriedly. "Oh, I was out sick for three days, wasn't I? It's nothing CB, just felt a little sick, didn't want to risk it, you know?" That was so lame.

"Why'd you lock yourself in your room?"

Oh Crap. I shrug pathetically. "Risk of contamination?"

"I don't want to know why, do I?"

I shake my head rapidly.

Turk smirks and chuckles. "All right man. You want to play some ball?"

"Nah, I'm not feeling too well. I'll come cheer you on though." I smile.

"All right." Turk claps me on the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mitsy, Sacred Heart's personal cheerleader." Dr. Cox murmurs, his face buried in a chart as he passes by.

"Hi Dr. Cox." I wave half-heartedly even though I know he's not paying attention.

"Hey lay off, JD's not feeling well." Turk huffs, throwing his arm over my shoulders.

Jerk. Dr. Cox isn't saying anything, but I can still see the smirk on his face.

"Come on, let's go." Turk then proceeds to lead me away, muttering under his breath about Dr. Cox.

"Isn't the head cheerleader usually a slut?" Where the hell did that come from? And why did I say it aloud?

Turk pauses to look at me like I've lost my mind. He then rolls his eyes, but whether it's at me or Dr. Cox's sudden hysterical laughter behind us, I'm not sure. "You need to spend less time with him." He mutters before continuing to drag me outside, picking up players for his game on the way.

* * *

"JD!"

I turned to see Elliot barreling down the hall towards me, looking particularly frazzled as she shook her head to get her hair out of her face. She came to an abrupt stop beside me and I closed the chart in my hands to give her my full attention. "Yes, Dr. Reid?" I smiled.

"You had better apologize to Keith." She snaps, finger pointed at me.

My eyes cross trying to focus on her hand so close to my face, and I even lean back a little as she moves in even closer. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because while you were out sick for three days Dr. Cox replaced you with Keith as his personal chew-toy!" She squeaks shrilly, her voice rising with each word.

Before I can even begin to imagine Dr. Cox as a Rottweiler and Keith as a plush doll that said 'Help Me' when you squeezed him, Elliot punched my arm and brought me back to reality.

"I apologize for my health failing your boyfriend, but you do realize that you're talking about Dr. Cox here, right? He'd have probably done it anyway, sooner or later." I shrugged. "Keith is an intern, he is to be walked on and dragged around like…like a…"

"Never mind." She shakes her head. "I think I'm just mad because of how shaken Keith seems. It makes me wonder why Dr. Cox zeroed in on Keith; usually he'd duel a little bit out to everybody." She sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "So much for Turk and Todd's theory on Cox being more laid back since he's getting laid."

I snort, smirking. "Are you kidding? Again, this is Dr. Cox you're talking about."

"He's had his moments in the past." Elliot pointed out.

* * *

As I'm walking down a fairly deserted hallway headed towards my lung cancer patient's room I realize that since I've started seeing Dr. Cox I've seen very little of the Janitor. In fact, I'm willing to bet that any and all bumps and bruises on my body are all due to Dr. Cox and his somewhat rough treatment. I don't know whether to be happy about this or fear for my life.

"I saw you." Speak of the devil himself.

I stop walking immediately, slowly turning to look at the Janitor over my shoulder. What exactly did he see me do? Or is he possibly bluffing? Usually he's bluffing just to make me paranoid… Crap! It's working. "What?"

"I know your secret."

He knows nothing; therefore I'm going to continue on my way. Unfortunately as soon as I take that first step the Janitor's voice reaches me again.

"By the elevator, I saw you and angry doctor kissing."

Crap.

"Of course you seemed slightly reluctant so I could report him if you like."

"N-No, that's fine thanks."

He leans on his mop for a moment, looking me over carefully. "Is it a secret?"

I nod sadly; I know this won't turn out well.

"Tell you what, I won't tell anyone as long as you do a few favors for me." The smirk he's giving me is scaring the crap out of me, more than the look Dr. Cox gets on his face when he's angry and horny.

"W-What do you want?"

* * *

_It's short, but there it is._

_After posting this on another site I'm a little discouraged by the lack of intrest from fans (meaning lack of reviews) so please R&R! Reviews fuel my inspiration to write._


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 – Chapter 2**

Stupid Janitor and his creepy taxidermy squirrel army.

"Newbie, where the hell have you been?" Dr. Cox shoves a couple charts into my arms and gives me a look that says I'll be badly punished if I lie.

"Bathing unfortunate squirrels." I murmur.

He pauses and looks me over slowly, making me blush a little. "In Lala land again, Sarah-May? Welcome back."

"Bambi, there you are." Carla approaches me with a raised hand and feels my forehead. She must have thought I was sick with a bad fever to have missed three days of work; it's sweet that she cares. Note to self: don't tell Carla she reminds me of my mother, castration may occur. I shudder and Carla looks even more worried than she did a second ago.

"Carla, she's fine and she has work to do." Dr. Cox swatted Carla's worried hands from my face and spun me around before pushing me down the hall. A glance over my shoulder showed Carla with her hands on her hips pointing a glare at the back of Dr. Cox's head.

"You be nice to Bambi." Carla shouted after us.

"Oh I will."

Uh oh. "Dr. Cox, I can finally walk again." I whined.

"That's nice, Janice, now get in the closet." He swung open the door to a janitor's closet and shoved me inside, making me drop the pile of charts in my arms.

"Dr. Cox, this is a janitor's closet."

"Very good Newbie, unfortunately I don't have any reward cookies on me." He glanced around the tiny room before pushing me against the door. His hands slipped beneath my scrubs top as he started kissing my neck.

How come Dr. Cox never plays fair? He always knows the right spots to touch if he knows I'm going to try to protest.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, we were interrupted by Dr. Cox's pager. He growled as he pulled the pager from his hip and glanced at the message display. I must have looked curious because he looked up at me and said, "It's Satan."

"Jordan or Kelso?" I asked.

Dr. Cox gives me a smirk and moves toward my neck again.

"Shouldn't you get that?" I know what he's doing, he's giving me a damn hickey and probably somewhere I can't hide. Has he always been the type to mark territory like this? I let out a giggle at this thought; I'm part of Dr. Cox's territory.

"No giggling Harriet." He grumbles as he pulls away. "I'm going to see what Jordan wants now. Do me a favor, stay out of Lala land until work is over."

"I can't promise that." I pause. "I wasn't dreaming about bathing squirrels, you know."

"I don't want the details Delilah; just make sure no one dies because you're daydreaming." He leaves after giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

* * *

With the relationships between Turk and Carla, as well as me and Dr. Cox, Turk and I don't get to spend much time together so we try to work it out as best we can. Right now Turk is off and watching Izzy today but he still came to the hospital to spend some time with me. I love this though, not only do I get to spend time with my best friend, but my favorite Goddaughter as well. Granted, Izzy is in a phase Turk calls her 'touchy' phase and she keeps stealing things like my badge, my pen, and if Turk happens to be standing over me when I bend over or kneel down a tiny fistful of my hair, but I still love it.

"Do you think Izzy is going to turn out more like Carla, or us? Personality-wise I mean." I ask him. We've been spoiling her so much. Dr. Cox says that since Turk has his manly moments, Izzy has two mommies and one daddy, is it my fault I love her? She's my Mocha-Cub!

"Like Carla, if she has anything to say about it. Right Izzy?" Turk bounced her in his arms and she blew spit bubbles at him.

"JD!" Elliot chirped and waved as she entered the room. "Hey Izzy." She cooed and shook Izzy's tiny hand with a finger. Izzy pulled on her hair for her trouble. Elliot pulled away and muttered a quiet "Frick!" under her breath.

"So is tonight date-night with mystery woman again, or can you spare time for your old forgotten friends?" Turk pouts at me.

"I think I can make a phone call." Dr. Cox will survive one day without sex, I think.

"We're all off tonight, right? Let's have a movie night." Elliot grinned, sounding excited.

"What'll we watch?" Turk asked as Izzy squealed and clapped her hands.

"How about the new Mummy movie?"

"No mummies please."

"J-Dizzle gets nightmares."

"But I hear it's really funny!"

"How about 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'? Angelina Jolie hotness, plus Brad Pitt for the ladies."

"No, I'm not in the mood for an action movie." Elliot shrugged.

"Well, 'Office Space' is a classic, gotta love the Bobs." Turk suggested, fishing through Izzy's baby bag. "And it's a comedy."

"I want to see something new." Elliot whined.

"Turk, I'm giving you and Izzy homework." I grinned as I struck a Superman pose. "Go to Blockbuster, enter the comedy section, and the first movie Izzy picks up that's the one you rent and we watch. Problem solved." I crossed my legs at the ankles and gave a cheesy bow, nearly falling flat on my face when I lost my balance.

"Good job, Twinkle-Toes." Dr. Cox's voice floated into the room as he passed.

"How does he do that?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe I'm predictable."

"How do you predict clumsiness?"

"Lucky guess then."

"We're off, I'll tell Carla on the way out." Turk swung Izzy's baby bag over his shoulder and left with a bounce and a giggling baby.

"I still want a baby." Elliot cooed, waving at Izzy over Turk's shoulder.

There's an alarm going off in my head. I slink out the door before she can turn to look at me, hearing her chirp my name curiously as I hurry away.

* * *

"Pop in the movie and crank it up." Carla sighed as she relaxed into the couch.

"Isn't Izzy sleeping?"

"She's with a babysitter." Turk announced as he set up the DVD player. "Who'd you get to watch her, Baby?"

"Dr. Cox. Apparently his plans were cancelled so Jordan stuck him with Jack. He'll drop her off in a couple hours."

Now I feel bad. I'm spending the night with my friends and he's stuck dealing with smelly diapers and crying kids. I'll have to make it up to him.

"Ladies and gentleman, 'Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'." Turk announced as he plopped down on the couch between me and Carla.

"It's a comedy?"

"Jim Carrey."

I shrug, he's a good actor and the real point to this evening is spending time with my much neglected friends. I guess it's also to get my mind off the evil Janitor, as well as my prominent naughty thoughts since dating Dr. Cox. I giggle. I'm dating Dr. Cox, the man I have followed around like a puppy since my first day at Sacred Heart. I have my Mentor's love and respect. Well, mostly love, or is even that too bold?

"JD!" Holy Crap! I have got to stop retreating into my own head. "You still with us buddy?"

"Sorry."

"JD, we like you for your mind and personality, not your body, so stop leaving us alone with it or we'll start testing my new make-up on it." Carla gave me a reprimanding look to go along with the threat.

I nod rapidly. "Got it."

We all settle down and start the movie, laughing and joking like old times.

* * *

Knock-Knock.

Carla stood from the couch and answered the apartment door. She smiled at Dr. Cox, stealing Izzy from his arms almost automatically. "Was she any trouble?"

"I had a little trouble getting her to take a nap." He followed her inside and dropped the diaper bag on the counter.

"I thought Carla said you had Jack." Elliot whispered from where she was leaning over the couch.

"I dropped him off with Jordan on the way here. Why are you whispering, Barbie?"

Elliot giggled quietly.

"She's putting make-up on JD while he's asleep." Turk muttered, sipping his beer.

"I didn't realize this was a makeover party, Tabitha will be thrilled with her new look."

"Quit it with the act, we all know you like Bambi."

"Awe, Izzy, your mommy's lost her mind." Dr. Cox smiled before heading for the door. "I've got a shift in the morning."

"Dr. Cox, since I don't know when your birthday is, I'm going to give you a present tomorrow." Elliot smiled. "I'm going to do everything I can to get JD to go into work tomorrow looking like this; make-up, bows and barrettes in his hair and all."

"I'll owe you big if you can do it, Barbie."

"No calling me 'Barbie' for a whole week."

"Only if you can do it."

* * *

_R&R Please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before I forget I got a review saying this:** "When is the story (the first one or the sequel) set, season wise? cos elliot's with keith, but turk refer's to carla as his girlfriend not his wife. and izzy isnt really mentioned in the first story, neither is sam. also, elliot and jd are doing rounds at one point in the first story, but they stop being taken on rounds after season 4 cos they're attendings (in season 5) and therefore leading the rounds. lastly, sam isnt born until elliot engaged to keith, and then she breaks up with him. so.... mostly just confused... sorry!"_

_**Here's my answer, which I'd been meaning to explain for a while now:** I had no particular setting time-wise when I started writing this story. I like the barbie-ken set that is Elliot/Keith that's why I kept them together despite their break-up in the show. Turk does refer to Carla as his 'girlfriend' in the first part but that was a mistake on my part that I didn't realize until a couple months after I'd already posted it._

The children aren't mentioned in the first story because I was focusing on JD and Perry, I was neglecting the second generation as well as JD'S friends in favor of the relationship delema.

Elliot and JD doing rounds; if you notice Elliot mentions in that part that they aren't interns and haven't been for a while, I basically wanted a scene where Perry basically stole JD from Kelso and one of his friends was there to see it. Rounds insantly popped in my head.

I am a huge 'Scrubs' fan but my timeline of events for the story is a little jumbled since I'm basically the only one in my house who still likes it. My entire family used to watch it until about the third season. Due to the TV scheduling and the lack of TV's I have to record all 'Scrubs' eps. and even then I basically have to wait for the boxsets to comeout so I can watch it. So I'm sorry about the Sam vs Elliot's break-up thing.

So sorry for the confusion I caused. Maybe think of this as an alternate universe of sorts...

_On with the story!  
_

* * *

**Part 2 – Chapter 3**

Waking up the next morning was a little odd. Elliot was too drunk to drive home last night so she crashed in my room because I had fallen asleep on the couch. They all woke me late so I had enough time to throw on fresh scrubs and grab a couple breakfast bars on the way out.

Elliot assured me my hair was fine several times on the ride in but I had trouble believing her when she started giggling. I felt better when both Turk and Carla told me I was fine and explained that Elliot was giggling because of a part of the movie I had missed.

As we stepped out of the car I reached up to fix my wind-blown hair and Elliot nearly tackled me. "It actually looks better now that the wind has played with it a bit." She smiled cutely at me as she held my wrists.

"I believe you, but you're cutting off the blood-flow to my hands."

Elliot squeaked and released me before heading inside.

We stepped in the door and Dr. Cox did a double-take before grinning up at us. Huh, he must be in a good mood. "Good morning Monica, you're simply glowing today."

"I know I probably still look half-asleep, you don't have to rub it in."

"No time to primp in the mirror today, Honey, we need to get right to work."

"But I have to put my backpack in my locker."

"Elliot can do that for you, right?" He took my bag from me and tossed it to Elliot. Wait, did he just call her 'Elliot' instead of 'Barbie'?

"Dr. Cox did you get another new shrink?"

He ignored my question and dragged me off by the arm.

* * *

I must look good today; everyone has been smiling at me. I even got a smile out of the Janitor, which was a little creepy, but it still counts! Only an hour into the day and it's already turning out great, but right now I really have to pee.

"Where are you headed Newbie?"

"To the bathroom, and if you don't move I will tinkle on your shoes." I warn him, I have to go that bad. I'm having a flashback to my daydream of Dr. Cox wetting himself and it's only making it worse, I'm starting to dance a little.

He moves out of my way and I rush in, I don't really care that he's followed me in either. No shy bladder today.

"So did you have fun last night?" Dr. Cox asks as he locks the bathroom door.

"The movie was OK, what I saw of it at least." I can't remember the last part I saw before falling asleep. "We should rent a movie."

"No cartoons and no Disney movies." He crossed his arms and leaned against the bathroom door.

"You can pick out the movie, just no horror movies. If I have nightmares you're getting as much sleep as I do." I glare at him over my shoulder.

"That's fine with me." I know he's grinning at me, the pervert.

I laugh. "You think I can do that when I'm scared?" I move to wash my hands, still looking at him. "Pick either a comedy or an action movie. Like, maybe, 'Mr. and Mrs. Smith'?"

"You just want to ogle Brad Pitt, Lisa."

"Actually I want to ogle Angelina." I grin.

"I'm all for girl-on-girl action, but only when the girls look good together."

"You're so cute." I huff at him. Even I'll admit that the scream I let out when I glanced in the mirror was girlish. "What the hell?"

Dr. Cox chuckles. "When I dropped off Izzy last night you were asleep on the couch and Barbie was giving you a makeover."

The make-up job isn't comical in a heavy, clown-like way but it's still obvious I'm wearing make-up. From what I can tell I'm wearing eyeliner, pink eye-shadow, a little blush, and pink lip gloss. I turned on the sink to splash my face. "Let me guess, you convinced her to get me to come in to work like this? What does she get out of it?"

"I agreed not to call her 'Barbie' for a whole week." Dr. Cox moved to stand behind me.

"You just called her 'Barbie' a second ago."

"Not to her face."

I looked into the mirror, looking in his eyes with a glare. "Well I hope it was worth no sex for two whole weeks." I watch his eyes widen and I feel a stroke of triumph. Take that!

"Newbie, you can't be serious."

"I am very serious, maybe next time you'll think about it."

"But Barbie is the one who started it! She offered first, I honestly didn't think she would do it."

"You let me walk around, seeing patients, for an hour without saying anything. You made your own bed."

Hands wrapped around my waist and Dr. Cox pulled me against his chest. "You know me; I'm like a grade-schooler pulling the pigtails of the girl he likes. The more I tease you, the more I like you."

"So you've been madly in love with me since day one?"

He doesn't answer, just kisses the back of my neck.

"Two weeks, Perry, two weeks." He growls as I unwrap his arms from my waist. I pull off my scrubs top, then my undershirt so I can use my undershirt to clean off the make-up and dry my face.

"Now you're just teasing me."

"I have to get this stuff off my face." I grumble as I replace my scrubs top.

There's a thud as someone outside walks into the locked door, followed by an "Ouch!" and I shake my head.

"There are pink and white bows in my hair!" I hear Dr. Cox chuckle at my outburst and I give him a warning glare. "You want to make it a month?"

"You couldn't even last that long." He snorts.

"I've had longer dry spells than that."

Dr. Cox is quiet for a few minutes while he watches me clean my face and pull the junk from my hair. "Do you want me to rent that movie tonight?"

I smile to myself; he can be so cute sometimes. "Actually I have a long shift today and I'm on-call, how about this weekend?"

"You're not making plans with your husband this weekend? You know he'll get suspicious of you cheating if you spend too much time with me."

"Turk and Carla are taking Izzy to visit his brother's family this weekend since they haven't met her yet." I pause; I think I'm forgetting something. "Oh wait! I have Sam this weekend." I pout.

"That's fine, he can sleep in Jack's room while we watch the movie, and we just won't turn on the surround-sound."

"Sounds good."

"Well I'm going back before someone has to page me and I have to kill them."

I watched him leave before bundling up my shirt with the girly stuff from my hair. I have a blonde from Connecticut to maim.

* * *

"Elliot!" I came up behind her and shoved my bundled up shirt into her arms. "You owe me a new shirt." I smile before turning away. "Oh and we're not talking."

"Frick!" There was a click-clack noise as she followed me down the hall in her high-heels. "To be completely fair Carla did warn you about the make-up thing."

I glared at her out the corner of my eye. Carla threatened me not to daydream, falling asleep didn't count.

"OK, so you fell asleep but I…Dr. Cox always calls me 'Barbie'!" She stomped her foot even as she continued to follow me.

I paused by the nurse's station to grab a couple charts before continuing on.

"JD, please! If you could do something to me that would get Dr. Cox to stop calling you 'Newbie' or by girls' names wouldn't you do it? Even if it was only for a week?"

No, I happen to love them…now…well maybe not so much the girls' names, I at least wish he wouldn't call me girls' names in bed.

"Listen, I'll buy you as many new shirts as you'd like, and all your hair products for the next year, which includes shampoo and conditioner. How does that sound?"

"Buying your girlfriend's love, Barbie?" Dr. Cox muttered as he passed.

"You just called me 'Barbie'!" Elliot screeched as she spun on her heel to look at Dr. Cox's retreating back. "You promised!"

Dr. Cox growled, baring his teeth at her a bit. He mumbled something about not saying the word 'promise' before he continued on his way.

Elliot squealed angrily and stormed after him. There goes my free stuff.

Dr. Cox is going to be in a real mood for the next two weeks; I love having power.

* * *

I hate sleeping in the on-call room, it's impossible to get any actual sleep. The beds are basically army cots and the paper-thin walls don't exactly block the bustling noises of the hospital. It's no wonder Dr. Cox sleeps on the couch in the lounge, though I doubt that's great for real rest either.

I am currently tossing and turning on one of the bottom bunks, trying to block out the noises in the hall as well as the sound of The Todd humping the mattress above me, I'd move but all the other beds are taken.

The door opens and everyone, except The Todd, groans at the sudden light spilling into the room. It's Turk. He swats at Todd and the bouncing stops. "Dr. Wen wants you in surgery."

Todd rolled off top bunk and left.

"You asleep, dude?" Turk whispered.

"Todd was just humping the mattress directly above my head, what do you think?"

Turk sat on the edge of the bed, pushing me back into the wall to make room for himself. "Do what I do, think about some lovely hunny and turn it into a really good dream." He grinned.

"Todd was panting and groaning." I pointed out.

Turk made a grossed-out face. "I hate when he does that, completely ruins it."

"Unless, of course, you wanted your 'lovely hunny' to suddenly morph into The Todd, then yeah, it kind of does." I smiled at him, but I don't know if he can actually see me in the dark. "What's up, Brown Bear?"

Turk sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "VB, you know we can tell each other everything, right?"

Why is he so serious? Oh God! "Turk, are you dying?"

"No…"

"Carla?"

"No, Carla and I are fine. It's…"

"Is it me? You took my spoon from breakfast and had it tested and I have cancer or some really rare disease and I'm dying! Oh God, what do I tell my mom? I hate it when she cries into the phone, but I highly doubt Kelso would let me take a couple days off to go tell my family I'm dying. And it's a little insensitive to ask Dan to tell her, I'd like to tell her myself but…"

"JD!" Turk grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "You are not dying, no one is."

"Am I sick?"

"Nobody is sick. It's…this secret girlfriend thing. I think this is the first secret you've kept from me. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're completely entitled to your secrets but…"

I frown, sitting up to hug my best friend. "I'm sorry Turk. I hate keeping secrets from you and trust me, this is killing me, but it's still a little complicated and I'm not prepared to explain things to people yet. I promise, you'll be the first I tell when I'm ready though."

Turk returns my hug and I can feel him smile against my shoulder. "I trust you Vanilla Bear."

* * *

_I figured the first one was mostly interactions between JD and Cox, I needed to add in some more interactions between JD and his friends._

_Feedback makes me very happy.__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2 – Chapter 4**

Dr. Cox has been spending a lot of time at our apartment. No, it's not because of me, Carla has been inviting him over for two reasons; one, he's been complaining about Jordan stalking him, and two, she's still trying to find out who his 'mystery woman' is.

"What is this, girls' night?" Dr. Cox grumbles from the kitchen.

I am curled up on the couch with Carla, Elliot, and a bowl of popcorn and we're watching a marathon of design shows. Turk and Keith are sitting at the table behind us playing some card game.

I see Turk smirk and nod out of the corner of my eye even as he murmurs the word 'No' in response to Dr. Cox.

Dr. Cox lets out an amused snort and joins the card game. "You know, Phoebe…"

"Yea, yea, I'm a girl." I wave off his insult. I'm much too engrossed in this show to spare any attention to one of his 'Newbie is a girl' speeches. I've been thinking of redecorating my room lately, or possibly getting a whole new apartment for privacy's sake.

Elliot is still pouting beside me, trying to earn my favor by cuddling my arm. I try my best to ignore her; I was never very good at giving people the cold shoulder or the silent treatment.

"Will you just make up with her, Bambi? It's even starting to annoy me."

"Don't stand in the way of a girl fight, Carla, you'll lose an eye."

"It's your fault he won't talk to me." Elliot announced shrilly, she even dared to toss a pillow at him.

He growled her. "It was your idea in the first place."

"That's enough, children." Carla said in her motherly tone.

"He started it." Elliot whined and pointed a finger at Dr. Cox childishly, squeaking as the pillow was tossed back at her.

Carla rolled her eyes.

Elliot picked up the weapon-pillow a little too harshly and ended up smacking me in the face with it and froze. Luckily she was too busy trying to stutter out an apology to notice my arm reaching around Carla for the other couch pillow. I chirped the words "Pillow fight!" as I smacked her in the side of the head.

Elliot laughed and squealed happily as we bean-ed each other with the pillows repeatedly, Carla joined us after Elliot accidently hit her a few times too many.

"JD's a lucky man." I hear Turk murmur as the three of us collapse together on the couch laughing.

"Quiet Turk." Carla muttered tiredly.

"Well, I'm making my famous smoothie, anyone else want one?" I untangled myself and headed for the kitchen.

"One of those margarita smoothies? I'll have a banana flavor." Carla smiled gratefully at me for offering up alcohol.

"I'll have a strawberry one." Elliot chirped. She grabbed my arm as I went to move past her. "So we're good?"

"If this happens again I'm taking your number out of my phone." It was an empty threat and I'm sure she knew it, but it got my point across since she nodded and hugged my hand briefly.

"Actually Dr. D, I don't see why you're so upset about it. It's not like it was heavy drag-queen make-up." Keith shrugged. "Two cards."

Turk tossed a couple cards at Keith with a scowl. "Dude, it's the principal of the thing. Putting make-up on a guy is just wrong in so many ways."

"What are you talking about, Gandhi? Penelope isn't a guy."

Turk rolled his eyes.

"So guys, it looks like I'm free for a while." I announced with a grin as I assembled the ingredients for the smoothies. "My girlfriend and I are fighting, no sex for a month."

Dr. Cox swore under his breath and threw down his cards.

"That's too bad, man." Turk shakes his head. "What did you do?"

I answered the question with a shrug and turned on the blender as I finished putting in the ingredients for Carla's smoothie first.

Several hours and several smoothies later Elliot had passed out on the couch and Carla was stumbling towards her room and calling it a night.

I don't remember much, being as drunk as I was, but I remember bidding everyone goodnight and tripping several times on my way to my room.

* * *

Somehow I always knew it wouldn't last forever. Neena was back.

I can do this, even with a hangover.

Dr. Cox and I are walking down the hall discussing the options for a cancer patient when she first appears. Where's Jordan when I actually need her?

She licks her lips as she looks me in the eye, and just like last time I walked right into a door.

"Good job, Sharon." Dr. Cox grips the back of my scrubs and leads me away.

"Strong women still scare me." I mutter in a half-apology half-excuse. "Please don't leave me alone with her, I'll say stupid things."

"How is that different from how you usually are?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time Neena was here? She may ask me to sleep with her and I may say 'yes' without meaning to!" I pull us to a stop and grab his shoulders. "I don't care if you have to put an actual leash on me, don't leave me alone with her!"

Dr. Cox gives me a look like I've finally lost it, maybe it's my hangover or maybe it's something I put in the smoothie last night, I am a little hysterical.

"Gandhi!" Turk, halfway down the hall ahead of us, does an about face at the nickname and starts heading towards us. "Walk your wife down to radiology for me; make sure she doesn't toss her panties at the scary lawyer lady."

"Sure, I didn't know Neena was here." Turk swings an arm over my shoulders and we head for the elevator. "Be strong."

Turk and I make the trip there and back safely, it's while I'm looking for Dr. Cox that she reappears, and Turk has already left me for surgery.

"Want to meet me in the conference room?" Neena smirks at me.

As I've mentioned before, strong women scare me. "O-OK."

A smack to the back of my head startles me; I honestly hadn't heard anyone approach. "That's a very bad Newbie." Dr. Cox glares at me and starts to drag me away from Neena. "You deserve a time out."

* * *

I escaped my 'time out', which is code for 'punishment', by reducing Dr. Cox's 'no sex' sentence from a month all the way down to this weekend.

Unfortunately Neena seemed to be stalking me, so I went in search of Jordan in hopes that she'd help me just to torture Neena and make me her bitch again. I found Jordan in the cafeteria with Jack and Elliot.

"Jordan, I need your help."

Elliot looks up at me like I've lost my mind. I'm getting that look a lot today.

Jordan smiles at me like the cat that caught the canary. "What can I do for you, DJ?"

"Neena is back and I think she's stalking me. I almost said yes to her once already but Dr. Cox saved me. Could you just reinforce your threat from last time and get her to leave me alone?"

Jordan gave me a look that clearly said 'You know you're my bitch now, right?' and I unconsciously gave her a pathetic nod in response. She stood, hooked her finger in the collar of my shirt and dragged me away in search of Neena. I'm getting dragged a lot of places today too. "Watch Jack for me, Stick."

* * *

"Dr. Cox, are you staring at JD's ass?" I turn at the sound of Turk's voice to see Dr. Cox with his head cocked to the side and staring at my lower half.

Dr. Cox looks up at me, a contemplative look on his face for a moment as if he's not sure just what to say to me. He finally shakes his head and announces, "Vanessa, glitter isn't your thing."

Jordan has me stretching out another pair of her pants, these happen to have glitter and sequins covering the back pockets.

"JD asked Jordan to get rid of Neena for him again." Elliot explains. "I've got to ask her where she bought those pants, they're cute."

"I've also got to watch Jack this weekend. She has some appointment and Dr. Cox has plans." I gave him an apologetic look because those plans were with me.

"Don't you already have Sam this weekend?" Turk asked.

"Yea, but Sam's a fairly quiet baby, it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

SMACK!

Owies! I reach back to protect my butt from further assault, glancing over my shoulder to see who just smacked my butt.

Todd is standing there, a grin on his face and his hand covered in glitter. "Nice pants J-Dawg!"

"Bad Todd!" Turk yells.

"Todd, what the frick are you doing?" Elliot is getting squeaky.

"That hurt." I grumble quietly. "I'm going to go check on my patients now." I grab my charts and leave Elliot and Turk to chew out The Todd.

* * *

_:::Grovels::: I'm so sorry but it would seem whereas I have ADD my muse seems to have ADHD.  
Thanx to all the readers and reviewers who haven't given up on me, know that I will finish this if it kills me._

_This chapter doesn't really have CoxJD alone time but I think I still like the way it turned out._

_I had no particular setting time-wise when I started writing this story. I like the barbie-ken set that is Elliot/Keith that's why I kept them together despite their break-up in the show. Turk does refer to Carla as his 'girlfriend' in the first part but that was a mistake on my part that I didn't realize until a couple months after I'd already posted it._

The children aren't mentioned in the first story because I was focusing on JD and Perry, I was neglecting the second generation as well as JD'S friends in favor of the relationship delema.

Elliot and JD doing rounds; if you notice Elliot mentions in that part that they aren't interns and haven't been for a while, I basically wanted a scene where Perry basically stole JD from Kelso and one of his friends was there to see it. Rounds insantly popped in my head.

I am a huge 'Scrubs' fan but my timeline of events for the story is a little jumbled since I'm basically the only one in my house who still likes it. My entire family used to watch it until about the third season. Due to the TV scheduling and the lack of TV's I have to record all 'Scrubs' eps. and even then I basically have to wait for the boxsets to comeout so I can watch it. So I'm sorry about the Sam vs Elliot's break-up thing.

So sorry for the confusion I caused. Maybe think of this as an alternate universe of sorts...  



	5. Chapter 5

_All right people, stop yanking at my pant legs, here's a chapter; is now up-to-date with what I have posted on LJ. _

_I apologize for the lateness, I'm trying to focus, but if I haven't mentioned it before my Muse has a serious case of ADHD. I've also had a lot going on, a new job (after a year of unemployment), my cat getting sick and scaring the entire family, and other such things._

**

* * *

**

**Part 2 – Chapter 5**

I got lucky. Jordan made me pick up Jack after work on Friday and watch him for the afternoon instead of taking him on Saturday. Apparently she changed her appointment so she could take Jack to see her mother over the weekend.

So it's Saturday, I have the day off but Dr. Cox had to work for a couple hours this morning so I've relaxed in his apartment. After getting Sam settled in Jack's room I took a shower and dressed in comfy sweatpants and one of Dr. Cox's Redwing jerseys. I made myself comfortable on the couch and began channel surfing.

I was just getting into the 'X-Men' movie when I heard Dr. Cox at the front door. I scrambled for the remote and clicked 'channel down', landing on '3rd Rock from the Sun'. "Oh sweet!"

"Bonnie, what were you just watching? I heard the channel change."

"Channel surfing during the commercials?" Why did that come out like a question?

He snatched the remote from my hand and pressed the 'last' button. Unfortunately for me Wolverine's face was the first to show on screen. "Oh that's a very bad Newbie!" He growled.

I hopped over the back of the couch and made a run for it. I let out a squeak as he caught me around the middle and pulled me back against his chest.

He breathed heavily into my ear for a moment before letting out another growl. "You now have to get back on my good graces, Cameron."

He released me slowly so I could turn to face him. I bite my lip, pout, and give him my best puppy-eyes.

"That's not going to work this time Paris." He shakes his head at me.

I swallow a yelp as he throws me over his shoulder and turns toward his bedroom.

"First you threaten me with two weeks, then a month." Dr. Cox begins listing my offences.

"B-But I only made you wait until this weekend!"

He ignores me. "Then you let that bandana-wearing idiot touch your ass."

"Let him! I did not_ let_ the Todd…"

"And then you let…" he paused to growl. "His face grace my TV screen. You're in a lot of trouble, Michelle."

"Wait! Sammy's sleeping." I grin triumphantly, that should delay my punishment a little longer.

He pauses in the threshold of the bedroom. "You'll just have to make use of my pillow then, won't you?"

"Pervert."

* * *

Who stops at the good part to answer their pager?

Dr. Cox grumbled and growled as he threw on a pair of jeans and the hockey jersey I had been wearing not that long ago before storming out of the house while swearing at nonexistent interns. Someone is going to die when he gets to the hospital, and it isn't going to be a patient.

Since I've got the time now, I decide to put my sweatpants back on and go check on Sammy.

I swear my son has radar because the moment my foot touches the carpet in Jack's room Sammy starts fussing. I pick him up and bounce him lightly as I head towards the kitchen. I pull one of his pre-made bottles from the fridge and stick it in the microwave for a couple seconds.

While Sammy drains his bottle my mind strays to the idea that I'm like a housewife. My husband, Dr. Cox, goes off to work while I stay home and take care of the kids. I shake my head to get rid of the thought before I start imagining myself in an apron.

Sammy finishes his bottle quickly and I toss it in the sink to clean later before heading back to Jack's room for a quick diaper change. I slowly rock him to sleep, setting him carefully in the crib once I'm sure he's out, and then I watch him sleep.

Twenty minutes later I hear Dr. Cox return, tossing his keys at the coffee table and grumbling about the Janitor helping him to hide some bodies. "Emily?"

"I'm in Jack's room." I answer.

"Did he wake up?"

"I gave him a bottle and changed his diaper and he went right back to sleep. What happened at the hospital?" We're both in whisper mode, standing side-by-side watching my son sleep.

"Damn interns. I swear even you weren't this helpless when you started out."

"Kelso says the interns get worse every year." Sam starts to make movements like he's going to wake until I pop a pacifier into his mouth. "Was it a long rant?"

"Yes. Then Keith made the mistake of showing himself to me."

"I personally don't like Keith much myself, but I think you should give him a break. It's a miracle he hasn't broken down and told Elliot yet."

He places a hand on the small of my back and it makes me smile. "I'm just making sure that doesn't happen. I don't think we're ready to start telling people yet. I know I'm not ready to tell Jordan."

"You think I'm looking forward to her feasting upon my flesh?" I ask him, because I know that's the first thing she's going to do to me.

"Like it will be any better for me when your posse finds out? You know your wife is going to go all macho-protective, 'you hurt her, I'll hurt you' on me. Barbie is going to do her 'I am woman, hear me roar' thing, and when that doesn't work she'll start doing her impression of a dog whistle. And when they're finished Carla is going to do it all over again in her own way in her 'from the block' mode."

I'm silent a moment. "If there was one person in your life you could keep this from, who would it be? Someone you desperately hope never finds out." I know my answer. Dan. I have a feeling he would punch Dr. Cox in the face and drag me back home.

He makes a face like he's really thinking on it. He's probably dreading explaining this to Jack when the time comes. I would guess Jordan, but we both know we'd never be able to keep it from her.

"My sister." He finally answers. I'd completely forgotten about her. "She'd get all religious and annoy the crap out of me."

"I don't want to tell Dan." I admit, not sure what to say about his sister who I only met once, briefly. "I have a feeling he'd punch you and drag me home."

"Yea, like he could." Dr. Cox hooks his hand over my hip and pulls me from the room, returning to his bedroom to finish what the interns interrupted.

* * *

"What?"

"I wonder why they never realized it was me on the elevator? I mean, I laughed."

"You giggled like a school girl, Anna." Dr. Cox huffs.

I'm silent a moment, my mind straying on his last statement. "Would that be a turn-on?"

He blinks and looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you talking about, Danielle?"

I sit up beside him on the bed. "Could you not call me girls' names in bed?" I pout at him, it feels so impersonal.

He's quiet for a moment, staring at me blankly. "Maybe." He grumbles, patting my head like I'm some little kid. "Now what were you talking about? Would what be a turn-on?"

"Me as a school girl." I'm totally serious.

There is a large hand covering my face and pushing me backwards. "Jeez, got to sleep Newbie."

* * *

It would seem Elliot wasn't around when Dr. Cox returned to the hospital to yell at the interns and threaten Keith, but she caught the aftermath. The interns were frozen in place where Dr. Cox had left them and she had a hell of time getting them to go back to work. Keith had disappeared for a couple hours, only to be found hiding in the morgue with Doug. Apparently she had planned on giving Dr. Cox a piece of her mind when he returned to work the next day, but lost her nerve when she found him dueling with Kelso and knew he wouldn't be in a good mood.

When lunch break rolled around Dr. Cox sat with us. He sat beside Elliot and across from me. Carla sat beside me and Turk sat between the girls.

I fell into my chair with a fresh cup of hot coffee and a grin on my face because this was my first one of the day. Unfortunately the peaceful conversations at our table were interrupted by Jordan storming in.

"I told you I'd find the cameras."

"Tell me Perry, what's so fascinating about this new 'girlfriend' of yours, hm?" Jordan crossed her arms, looking smug as she glares down at Dr. Cox.

"Well," why is he smirking like that? "She gives some of the be-hest head I've ever had."

And now I'm chocking on my scolding hot coffee.

"Whoa Bambi, deep breaths." Carla murmurs, patting my back soothingly.

"Is that so?" Jordan quirks an eyebrow at my sputtering before giving my back a hard smack. Hey, that actually cleared it up.

"And a very nice ass too." Dr. Cox adds. "You OK there, Newbie?"

"Peachy." I rasp, trying to smile over my grimace. Elliot hands me her water to sip and cool my throat.

Dr. Cox stood, tossing his tray in a nearby trash can. "Always a pleasure Jorda-roo. Come on Suzie."

I follow him out and wait until we're in a deserted hallway to complain, double checking for the Janitor. "That was not funny."

Your back may be facing me but I still know you're smirking you evil jerk. "I beg to differ."

"My throat is still raw from choking on hot coffee." I whine.

Whoa, I hate it when he spins around so abruptly like that. "Open your mouth."

I do as I'm told instinctively, doing it properly as he pulls out a tiny flashlight.

"Stick out your tongue more. 'Ah,' Newbie."

"Ah." This feels odd. When's the last time I had a physical?

"It's a little irritated. Go get some ice chips to suck on and meet me in Mrs. Henderson's room." He pats my cheek and I close my mouth.

He gives a quick look up and down the hall before leaving a quick kiss on the corner of my mouth, and then he turned and left.

I can't stop grinning.

* * *

_Vwa-La. R&R so I know your still paying attention XD_


	6. Attention!

Please sign this petition to stop the censorship on ff . net; remove spaces

www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

Viva La Imagination!


End file.
